elephantmudfandomcom-20200214-history
Ranger
Description Rangers are the people of the forest, living off its products & helping out animals in need. They feel more at home among the trees than tall buildings. They are skilled hunters and trackers & it has been known for various kinds of animals to aid Rangers in combat. Rangers are dedicated to nature and life in all its forms, thus they strive to defend it from the ravages of civilization. While personal freedoms are key to a Ranger's world view, so too is the view that life is to be preserved where possible. Rangers sway decidedly towards the 'good' side on the great pendulum of good and evil whilst maintaining a healthy respect for the Balance. Rangers are able to skin their prey and make their hides into armour and cloaks, as well as forage and hunt for food in the wilds which enables them to survive alone with ease. As a result of spending their lives wandering across the lands tracking animals, the Rangers are very fit and are able to travel long distances without tiring. Many eventually join a Clan, sworn to protect a specific animal and all Clan members gain special abilities based on the animal they choose to protect. Permitted Armour: Mail, Leather & Cloth. Wizard in Charge: Stom Deputy Wizard: ?? Stats Skills Guild Hall Location: West end of Woodsmans Way (See Maps). Directions to Drakenwood Square: 'w, sw, se, 5e, 2ne, 3e, 2s, 2se, 2e, 3s, sw, 2s, []. '''Directions from Drakenwood Square '[], 2n, ne, 3n, 2w, 2nw, 2n, 3w, 2sw, 5w, nw, ne, e. '''Guild Features * Alaf the grizzled old Guide can give a lot of handy information if you "talk" to him... * A Tattooist for Clan members to gain various temporary buffs from. * Thanin, a Shopkeeper. * A silvery lake shared with the Druid Guild to swim in, recuperate and fish in! * Farlain the Bowyer who can help with Ranger crafting skills. * Tetley the beloved wild dog! * A kettle to "boil" to make everyone a refreshing cuppa! Ranger Skills Ranger skills are often restricted by Terrain, from as simple as indoors/outdoors issues to the differences between Forest, Desert, Mountains etc. Ranger Companions Companion animals summoned by the Call Animal ability are dependant on the terrain the Ranger is in when attempting to summon them as well as that Ranger's Clan. The Clans At Level 16 Rangers may choose a Clan, a kinship with a kind of animal that is so strong it colours all they do and enhances some skills but weakens others. Clan members may also get temporary tattoos at their Guild Hall, providing short term bonuses. Leaving a Clan is possible, but you will NEVER be able to rejoin that it, you will lose up to 33% of your current experience and all abilities and bonuses. Also should you ever harm an animal with which you share an affinity you will suffer severe losses of both Experience and Skills! With that in mind, here are the available Clans... Clan Bear Bears are strong and tough, advocating physical strength as the means to win the day. Whilst every Ranger knows that cunning and strength go hand in hand, those of Clan Bear have honed their raw physical power to such an extent that all other things being equal, they will best all but the toughest of foes. Thus they are extremely strong, hardy and powerful in hand to hand combat. Clan Bear hold any kind of Bear as sacred but above all they have an affinity with the Grizzly, with whom they share a special bond. Clan Eagle Believing that precision of action and timing can turn even the toughest battle, Eagle share the closest link to their animal kin. They also benefit from vastly improved vision and form telepathic links to the Eagles, viewing the world through their eyes and summoning flights of them to strike down at their foes. Fairly obviously, Clan Eagle prefer an open sky and have an extreme dislike for being underground. Clan Eagle are kin to every type of Eagle found within the Western Realms, but their rarity means that it is hard to say if they are particually close with any one type... Clan Stag Like their forest dwelling kindred, these elusive and secretive Rangers are fleet of foot and experts at evasion. More than any they understand that to stand and fight when the advantage is with your foe brings death. By choosing their battles carefully Clan Stag achieve great success in combat and should the tide turn against them they slip back into the forest like ghosts. Some have made the mistake of believing this to be a sign of weakness and have paid for their mistake with their life, falling to a devastating impalement they never saw coming. Even by the standards of the already hardy Rangers the Stag are possessed of great stamina and can cover extremely long distances without needing to stop and rest, not that they would enter towns or villages to do so as this Clan has great contempt for them, finding the closely packed streets to be extremely claustrophobic. Clan Stag are kin to all kinds of Deer and Stags and show great affinity to all similar creatures. Clan Wolf None understand the value of teamwork as well this stealthy Clan. They often travel in parties composed solely of Clan members, possessing sudden and terrifying bursts of ferocity - enough to overcome all but the most stalwart defenders. Clan Wolf excels in matters of hunting and stalking, preferring sudden hit and run attacks and the ferocity of the pack at hunt to bring down their foe before their victims can react. They can also tap into the raw, primal fear of the Wolf that dwells within every creature and are generally intimidating. They are kin to all the many Wolves of the Realms but spend most of their time around Forest Wolves. __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__